


Unjust (But Definitively Fair) PODFIC

by SoU2019



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, SoUarchive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoU2019/pseuds/SoU2019
Summary: Ed tries to go on a blind date, which then turns out not to be a date, which then becomes a date again.PODFIC
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	Unjust (But Definitively Fair) PODFIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/gifts).



Original work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240113

Right click and save as to download!

[mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/188qFjRbn7c9XU3y2QgZBlDgojjGZB6yF/view?usp=sharing) [ MB, 02:17:11]

I love this story, I had to edit out my laughter three times.

**Author's Note:**

> 10 hours of my life. Enjoy.
> 
> comments give me life <3


End file.
